Stuck
by Nopejope
Summary: Arnold and the gang enter a contest but they get stuck in an elevator


[Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Sid, Harold, Stinky, Rhonda, Eugene, and Curly are whatching television in Arnold's house. ]

Gerald: So why are we over here again Arnold?

Arnold: Shh! I told you Gerald, we are going to see who wins this contest to Paris thing.

Gerald: Paris? Why in the world would we wanna go to Paris Arnold?

Arnold: You know, see the sights and things like that.

Helga: Pipe down you two! It's about to come on! Crimeny!

Phoebe: Actually Helga, we have another ten minutes.

Helga: Well whatever!

Eugene: This is so exciting! A trip to Paris!

Harold: Yeah! I bet there is gonna be food there!

Rhonda: And fashion shows!

Phoebe: And the excitement!

Curly: And! Love!

Rhonda: Oh no, don't even THINK about it Curly.

Arnold: I guess everyone has something to look forward too when we get to Paris, huh?

Gerald: Everyone, except me.

Arnold: Sure you do Gerald, you just don't know what.

Phoebe: Arnolds right Gerald, you don't know, mabey they will have something you like.

Gerald: Well, okay Phoebe, if you say so.

Helga: *** Stupid Arnold, and his stupid plans. Hmph. What a goof, what a lunatic, what a deformed head. And yet, what yellow cornflower hair he possesses. What strength, what beauty his eyes hold. ***

Arnold: Calm down everybody! The annocements are comming on!

[ Everyone gathers around the television. ]

Annocement Guy Thingah' Muhjig: And the winners for the Paris sweepstakes are...oh my, it's a tie! Group A8, and C11! Now remember, all you have to do is reach the office of building 2279! Which ever team gets there first, wins a trip to Paris!

Arnold: Hey! That's us! Group A8!

Sid: Well what are we waiting for!? Lets go! ~*~

[ The gang has now reached building '2279'. Arnold presses the elevator button as he and the rest wait for an elevator to arrive. ]

Helga: Argh! Hurry[ Keeps on pressing elevator button.]up[ Press.]you[ Press.]stupid[ Press.]elevator!

Arnold: Helga, I don't know if jamming the button over and over again will help any.

Helga: Mind your own buisness Football Head, and stop paying attention to me!

Arnold: Okay Helga.

Harold: I'm sooo hungry!

Stinky: Relax Harold. Once we get too Paris, you can have all the pasta you want.

Harold: But I want it now!

Helga: Aw put a sock in it Pink Boy!

[ The elevator has arrived as everybody but Curly gets on. ]

Arnold: Are you comming Curly?

Curly: No, I think I'm just gonna walk the stairs...

Arnold: Well, alright Curly, if you say so.

[ The elevator doors shut. ]

Gerald: Man, Arnold, I have never heard worse elevator music in my entire life!

Sid: Yeah, somebody really needs to put this guy out of his misery.

Arnold: Just hold on you guys, well be out in just a minute.

[ The elevator lights start flashing on and off as the elevator stops moving. Then, the lights come back on. ]

Gerald: What, just happend?

Phoebe: If I'm not mistakend, I would say the elevator stopped.

Sid: We'll get out of this tight situtation soon. Right Arnold?

Arnold: Well uhhh...

Sid: RIGHT ARNOLD!? Please tell me that we are going to start moving any minute now!

Arnold: Well, I don't know Sid, I-

Sid: I knew it! We are all gonna die! All of us! Starve to death in the shadows of an elevator. Then, we will find ourselves getting chewed on by flesh eating rats! No! I don't wanna die Arnold! [ Starts crying. ] I don't wanna die!

Arnold: Look Sid, none of us are going to die. We are just going to have to wait till we start moving again.

Helga: Pfft! Easy for you to say bucko! Youre not stuck between a elevator window, tall hair boy, and a jinx.

Arnold: Helga, all I asked for is for us to wait around, is that so hard to do?

Helga: Whatever. ~*~

[ The gang has already been waiting in the elevator for a hour. ]

Stinky: [ Looking outside the elevator glass window. ] I reckon it's gonna storm soon.

Helga: Oh! Wonderfull! That's all we need! Is it to rain on this party!

Harold: [ Looks up.] What party!?

Phoebe: I believe Helga was refering to 'us' as the party, Harold.

Harold: Oh, well I knew that.

Arnold: I'm sorry this happend everyone.

Helga: We don't want your apology! We want you to do something!

Arnold: Well Helga, there isn't much I can do.

Rhonda: Wait! Look! There is a phone! I'll just call Nadine and ask her to come help us out. [ Puts quarter into phone machine as Rhonda picks up the phone and dials Nadine's number. ] Hello? Yeah, hi Nadine. Listen! I need you to come pick us up at building 2279...I don't care how important your homework is, we need help, NOW! ...[ Gets angry. ]Yeah! Go right ahead Nadine! And just forget about me! Your just jealous Nadine! Thats right, jealous! You were always jealous Nadine, always jealous! Good-bye! [ Slams phone back on the hook. ]

Arnold: I'm guessing that went well.

Gerald: Hold up! I'll just call my parents. Does anybody have a quarter?..Rhonda?

Rhonda: I just used my last one on that jealous little brat.

Gerald: Aww now we'll never get out of here!

Eugene: Never say never!

Harold: Aaawwww I'm so hungry!

Helga: Quit your whinin' you over grown bafoon! [ Slaps Harold. ]

Stinky: Don't worry guys, as soon as somebody notices the elevator ain't workin' they'll call someone to come get us. And then, we will arrive in Paris. I sure hope they have lemon puddin' there. I sure do love my lemon puddin'.

Harold: Aaaawww lemon pudding!

Sid: Food!? We're going to starve!

Arnold: Nonsense Sid, I have some frozen pizza I was going to serve on the airplane.

Harold: PIZZA!? WHERE!?

Arnold: [ Looks in bookbag for frozen pizza. ]

Eugene: Wow! Stuck in the elevator with my friends, at nigttime, during a thunderstorm, eating pizza, we might aswell tell spooky stories. I can never imagine spending what a great time before we are saved.

Sid: You mean, before we are doomed!

Arnold: [ Is serving pizza. ] Cutt it out you guys! We ARE NOT going to die. We ARE NOT going to starve. And we WILL get out of here safetly!

Eugene: What Arnold said!

Arnold: Right! We'll make it out no matter what. [ Hands Rhonda a piece of pizza. ]

Rhonda: Gross! I'm not eating this! It's frozen! And who knows how old it is! Thanks, but no thanks Arnold. I will not eat this pizza.

Gerald: You will if youre starving.

Harold: I'll have your piece Rhonda!

Rhonda: Sure, Harold, sure. [ Slaps pizza at Harold. As it hits his face, Harold eats the pizza crazily. ] Eww, what manners.

[ Minutes pass by as the storm keeps getting worse. ]

Harold: Man! I'm still hungry! [ Notices that Eugene is still eating. ]

Eugene: This is great you guys!

Harold: Hey Arnold! Why did Eugene get more pizza then us?

Arnold: Huh? What are you talking about Harold?

Harold: Eugene! You gave him more pizza then us! Didn't you?

Phoebe: Actually, he gave equal amounts.

Harold: I wasn't asking you! I was asking Arnold!

Gerald: Hey! Back off bubba!

Harold: Whatch ya gonna do!? Tickle me to death!?

Gerald: Youre lucky that you don't have a black eye right now!

Harold: Ooooh really!? I'm ssssoooooo scared! Ha ha!

[ Next minute you see Harold with a black eye.]

Helga: Aww, does it hurt?

Harold: Yes.

Helga: GOOD!

Stinky: Man, my hope is growing thinner each minute.

Arnold: We'll get out of here sooner or later.

Helga: Stop saying that! Ever since this cursed elevator stop, that is all I hear from you! " Don't worry" or "well make it"!

Harold: Cursed? CURSED!? That's it! Eugene!

Eugene: What?

Harold: He stole all our pizza! And jinxed the elevator! I say we sacrafice him!

Sid: YEAH!

Phoebe: Human sacrafices aren't neccesary! You guys are acting like a bunch of animals!

Rhonda: I agree! Plus, Eugene just isn't my taste.

Sid: Am I youre taste?

Rhonda: ...

Sid: Just asking.

Harold: [ Is holding Eugene up in the air.] Lets break his bones and serve him in a stu!

Stinky: WITH OLIVES!

Harold: Yeah!

Arnold: SSSTTTOOOP!

Harold: What!?

Arnold: Don't you see? Are fighting is breaking us all up!

Stinky: Say, Arnold is right.

Arnold: You guys have gotten TO carried away! We can't eat Eugene. He is our friend.

Harold: Awk. Arnold is right. [ Puts Eugene down.] I'm sorry Eugene.

Eugene: Aww it's okay.

Gerald: Say Arnold, I'm getting sleepy.

Arnold: Yeah. We could use some sleep. Alright! Everyone spread out!

Gerald: Uhh Arnold? Only one problem. We are in an elevator. We can't spread out!

Phoebe: Gerald is right. There is very few minumum leg room.

Arnold: Well just have to make the best of it. Helga! You can use my backpack as a pillow.

Helga: [ Takes backpack gently.] But, why me Arnold?

Arnold: Well, I thought you could use it.

Helga: Th-thanks.- I mean! I don't want your stupid backpack! I can sleep alone! Doi!

Gerald: Man Arnold, she hates you.

Arnold: So I've noticed.

Helga: [ Walks to the farthest corner leaving Phoebe dumbfounded.]

Gerald: Hey! Phoebs! Don't worry, I can share this blanket with yah!

Phoebe: [ Blushing.] Why, Gerald, I...I don't know what to say.

Gerald: You don't have to say anything.

Phoebe: [ Giggles.]

Rhonda: Well! Where am I going to sleep?

Helga: Who cares Princess!?

Rhonda: I care! Alot!

Helga: Hmph.

Arnold: Well, lets see...how about between Phoebe and Sid?

Rhonda: Is that the only place you have?

Arnold: I'm afraid so Rhonda.

Sid: Don't worry. I don't bite. Atleast, I don't think I do.

Rhonda: Why me!?

Sid: It's not always about you ya know.

Rhonda: Huh? Well anyways, don't try anything funny Sid! Remember, I'm a lady.

Sid: And I'm a man! *Hint hint*

Rhonda: RRRR! [ Covers up.]

[ Everybody has fallen asleep except Arnold.]

Arnold: [ Notices Helga all alone as she shivers.] Poor Helga. [ Takes his blanket and walks over to Helga as he covers her up.] Good night Helga. ~*~

[ It is morning. Helga wakes up to find Arnold's blanket on her.]

Helga: What the freakin' crap is this! Crimeny! [ Throws blanket on to Harold.]

Harold: [ Wakes up.] AHH! I'm blind!

Stinky: [ As Harold screams, Stinky wakes up.] What's goin' on!?

Gerald: Yeah! Whats the catastrophe?

Helga: Harold thinks he's blind. Hmph. What a loon.

Harold: [ Blanket falls off.] I can see! It's a miracle!

Sid: You just had a blanket over you Harold.

Harold: Oh.

Rhonda: [ Wakes up.] Can't get a minute of beauty sleep around here, what's going o- EW! SID! Get your hand off of me! Sid! You of all people! I can't believe this! You are such a scrawny little weirdo!

Sid: Yeah, well that's not what you said last night babe.

Harold: Ha ha! Sid and Rhonda sittin' in a tree!

Arnold: Quit Harold.

[ The elevator starts moving again.]

Arnold: Hey you guys! It's moving!

Everyone: Yay!

[ As the doors open they see Patty standing there.]

Harold: Patty! You save us!

Patty: Huh? What? What are you talking about?

Eugene: We were stuck here in this elevator for a day! But we pulled together and made it through!

Patty: Stuck?

Rhonda: Yes! It was awfull!

Patty: [ Walks into the elevator.] Here is your problem. The "stop" button was on.

Gerald: Wait a minute! Youre telling me, we were stuck in an elevator for a day, with hardly any food, or water, minumum leg room, suffered through elevator music, and saved Eugene from being sacraficed all just because the "stop" button was on?

Patty: Well, yeah, I guess.

Eugene: Oh yeah! I was leaning against the key pad when we were moving. I've must have accidently hit the stop button.

Stinky: Now what kind of darn fool would do that?

Sid: Uh, Eugene would?

Arnold: You guys! The sweepstakes!

Phoebe: I bet we can still win if we take the stairs!

Gerald: Lets do it!

Harold: Thanks again Patty! [ Kisses Patty.]

Patty: Youre welcome..I think.

[ The gang heads up to the stairs and opens the office.]

Arnold: Did we win?

Man: Oh! You must be A8! Sorry, C11 was just on time! [ Points to Curly.]

Everyone: CURLY!?

Curly: Ha ha!

Arnold: But, Curly, I thought you were on our team?

Curly: Well you thought wrong Arnold! I signed up for both! So I would get two chances greater to win!

Man: But since there is only one person in team C11. I guess I'll send A8 too!

Arnold: Oh wow! Really? That's great!

Sid: Just as long as I get to sit next to Rhonda on the plane.

Rhonda: Huh?

Curly: NEVER! I LAYED EYES ON HER FIRST!

Sid: Yeah. But she likes me more.

Curly: Does not!

Sid: Does too! She said it last night!

Curly: Did not!

Sid: Did too!

Curly: Did not!

Sid: Did too!

~ THE END ~


End file.
